The XRanch : Tale of an étranger
by XkidPythona
Summary: For zodiacdragonHatori The sequel to XRanch: East meets West.
1. Introduction

The XRanch : Tale of an étranger

Introduction: About a month has passed since the events of East meets West. Aurelie is now trying to adjust to a completely different lifestyle, including public school. Magneto still has his eye out for the deadly mutant, looking for just about any chance he can get. During all of this, Hank has been searching high and low for any scrap of evidence for Aurelie's origin. Due to her fangs, Aurelie has been given the codename Pythona, for her similarity to a serpent.


	2. Trouble, Yet Again

Chapter 2 Trouble, Yet Again

Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, XIGY, Mutant High, Training Death Camp, Prison, all names for the same place, depending on who you asked. Yes, students were able to have a nice bed (but rooms were split, forcing everyone to have roomates), meals are all provided for, and you were able to get a decent education, but the constant threat of Logan training sessions caused most students to be wary. That is, all but one.

Aurelie , otherwise known as Pythona, and Pyth to Logan, was in Xavier's office again. After a little class trip to one of the museums, Pythona had been caught at the scene of a bank robbery. She claimed that there were others there, and that she wasn't a part of it, however the camera at the scene mysteriously shut off before the robbery and none of the witnesses recall anything. This sort of thing had happened to Pythona before she came to the institute. In fact, In France she was still wanted for the murder of ten people, however this was because of the sudden appearance of her venomous fangs which caused her to strike.

Xavier wasn't quite sure of what to do with the girl anymore. Because of her charges he could not place her in public classes with other students, and now because of this she'd be forced to the Institute for atleast a few weeks. He rubbed his temple with one hand as he sat behind his desk, eyes focused on the girl in front of him. Just turned 17, pale complexion, soft facial features distinguishing her as French. Her long blonde hair held back in a blue ponytail holder that matched her eyes. Her body covered by a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. Xavier gave out a frustrated sigh, his eyes looking to Ororo." What do you think we should do? We can't leave her here unsupervized, and all of the staff leaves at one point or another." Ororo thought for a moment before whispering." We could always leave her with Logan."


	3. Babysitting!

Chapter 3 Babysitting!

Aurelie stood at the window, looking out onto the school grounds Her blonde hair had been let down, appearing to be like a golden cacade flowing from her sclap to her mid back. A sky blue long sleeved pajam top covered her chest and torso, with a sky blue pair of pajama pants covered in yellow ducks was upon her thin legs. Her eyes seemed distant as she scanned the grounds of the school. The events from earlier had truly had an impact. A small smile crept upon her face as she heard the all too fimilar _BAMF!_ followed by the smell of brimstone and sulfur. " I saw Logan going into Xavier's office. By any chance, does it have to do with the bank incident at the field trip today?" The fimilar German voice asked in a rather quiet tone. Aurelie frowned, slowly turning to face the blue devil mutant. He had just turned off his holowatch, standing there in his usual red t-shirt and brown baggy pants. His tail was waving about somewhat playfully as he gave her a questioning glance. Aurelie frowned, but began speaking, her small gentle voice slowly forming words. " It wasn't my fault. I didn't rob any ba-" " This isn't about the bank, it's about leaving the group." Kurt interrupted quickly, raising an eyebrow as he spoke. His eyes showed worry for Aurelie, worry for one of his closest friends. Aurelie sighes before continuing." I told you, I didn't leave the group, I just didn't see everyone leaving the Mummy Exhibit, that's all."

Kurt slowly nodded, again giving her the questioning glance." So, what do you have to do now?" His hair gently smoothed his hair back as he looked to her. Aurelie sighed and set her cheek within the palm of her hand as she began.." Kelly called, he was fuming. Doesn't want me back in school until next semester." Kurt nods slowly, but reasoned," That's only about... five weeks away." He counted upon his three fingerd hands. Aurelie nodded slowly at Kurt's attempt to make her feel better, then continued." I'm grounded, I have Logan sessions, I'm not allowed to have fun ever again, and from Xavier's tone I won't even get to leave for Christmas." Kurt raised an eyebrow in shock." Where would you go anyway?" he questioned, not recalling that Aurelie had any family. Aurelie turned away from Kurt, a bit hurt by his comment She returned tot he window, staring once again out at the city." I don't know, but it would be nice to just get away from all this madness. It's not like I was too welcome here anyway."

Kurt frowned as he recalled the day she had came to the institute. Jean and Kitty had tried to make Aurelie seem welcome, but in truth, everyone was rather fearful, especially after they had seen her fight back at the ranch." Well... it wasn't you.. it was just that.." He trailed off, unsure of the right way to put it. " They were scared of me Kurt." Aurelie said softly, her voice slowly filling with anger." They didn't want me here, my own team didn't want me back there Kurt." A tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at the sunset, remembering the harsh words of those who she had once thought were her friends." Maybe I should've gone with Mystique when I had the chance, and save all of you the trouble of dealing with me." Kurt shook his head quickly, moving closer to her." No way. Aurelie.." He slowly went to her side, setting a hand on her shoulder. He gently looked to her, usuing his completely serious face. " You just have to give everyone time to get used to you is all. I mean, look at me. It took weeks for everyone to get used to me teleporting all about the place." He gave a wide grin, attempting to comfort her. Aurelie looked to Kurt with an unsure look. She wasn't too sure about anything anymore.

" There's a big difference between you and me ,Kurt. You're pretty much harmless. Everytime you teleport you don't nearly kill somebody. As for me, well... in Rogue's words, I'm a time bomb ready to go off." Kurt frowned, recalling that Rogue had said that just the other day in the halls during school." Not true. Aurelie, You're a nice person, a really nice person. More then that, you're one of us. You just made a mistake, that's all." Aurelie frowns, deciding to change the subject." What's Xavier's problem? We guys have all messed up before, right? I bet he never did anything as harsh as this." Kurt slowly nodded, thinking of several occasions, although only Tabitha had been picked up by the police before." Yeah.. that is true.. but I'm sure he has his reasons.."

Aurelie frowned, growing annoyed by all these secrets Xavier seemed to have. It had been a month and he still hadn't told her anything,not even one little shred about her past." Yeah, he always has his reasons." Kurt sighed, but gave a grin, changing the subject once more in an attempt to try and make Aurelie somewhat happier." Hey.. Christmas is only a month away, any ideas about what you might be wanting?" Kurt waited for about two minutes, and after no response from Aurelie, his grin slowly faded. He figured that it hadn't really helped." Not the right time, is it?" After more silence, Kurt just sat down on her bed, watching her. Wishing that somehow he could help her." I know you're upset, but... maybe I could.. sneak you out some time, you know just for a little while." Aurelie smiled softly, thankful once more that Kurt was atleast trying.." Thanks Kurt, but I think I'll just manage on my own for now."

At this, the two mutants slowly looked to each other. Neither of them said anything, nor did they have to. Their eyes clearly seemed to show that they felt somewhat better, even though the situation still had not really changed. However, this moment of calmness was quickly shattered when a loud yell came from downstairs, filling nearly the entire mansion.

**NO WAY!**

" There's is no way that I am going to babysit!" Logan said through a growl, his eyes narrowed at Charles in pure anger. There he stood, both hands on Xavier's desk, while Xavier sat behind it, his fingers weaved together with his chin upon them, staring clearly at Logan. Charles looked to Logan with a focusing look." Don't think of it that way, think of it as that survival training you never got to do with the other students." Logan glared as he moved his hands.His arms then folded over his chest irritably." Why me?"

" Because you're the only suitable member of staff that will be here over the christmas months." Xavier explained very calmly. Looking to Logan with an almost desperate glint in his eyes." She's a good student, Logan. She just needs help is all. She has no control over her powers, and it's left her in a very confused state-of-mind. Just help her, run sessions, train her. She needs it." He knew this was really the only way to help Aurelie. Already she was having a hard time adjusting and this incident had only made things worse.

Logan sighed, giving in." Fine. But I'm not keeping her cooped up on weekends. We brought her here so she could be around people, there's no point in her being here if we're just gonna lock her up." Xavier gave a very light nod toward Logan, giving in on the issue." Very well, but if she has anymore troubles, she'll be on week-end lockdown as well."


	4. Escape

Chapter 4 Escape

Scott glanced at his watch again as he sat within his car. There he was in the driveway, waiting. He had managed to throw on a green sweater and khaki pants at the short notice of Kurt's plan and gave a weary yawn from the wait. After about two minutes there was the sound of a _BAMF!_ behind him as he heard the two students fall into the backseat. " Kurt, the next time you plan a last minute trip and I agree to drive you there, don't be late." He said in annoyance at the two as he started the car and left the gates.

Kurt was there in his red t-shirt and brown pants, quickly turning on his image inducer." Sorry about that Scott." He said quickly. His arm was around Aurelie, who was still a bit shocked. She was simply wearing a t-shirt and jeans with her brown sandals, and was a tad razzled at her first teleportation." So, where are we going?" She asked in amazement, growing more and more excited. Kurt simply shook his head with a grin." Not yet, it would ruin the surprise!" Aurelie simply shrugged and sighed as she looked out onto the streets, giving a glance back to the Institute as they drove away from it. Kurt leaned forward and truned on the radio, which eneded up being a weather report.

Scott listened and gave a light smile at the thoughts that the weather report brought." Alright. It's supposed to snow tomorrow." Kurt grinned as he made a fist and waved it in the air." Yeah! That means snow ball fights!" Aurelie smiled and slowly shook her head at the antics of the two." Too bad I won't be there. I have to go and clean out my school locker tomorrow." Kurt looked to Aurelie with a frown, then grinned again." Yeah, but when you're done, we can have all sorts of snow battles." There was a mischievious look in his eyes as he mentioned it. Aurelie couldn't help but smile as she listened to him. She could not recall ever having seen snow.The amazement of the existance of such a thing seemed to amaze her.The two almost got so wrapped up in the very idea of snow that they didn't even notice as Scott pulled up and parked at the mall.

Aurelie suddenly looked away from Kurt and stared at the large looming building. Amazement filled her." What is this place?" Kurt couldn't help but grin as he explained." It's a mall. The teen captial of the city with just about everything you could ever imagine." He said with a smug grin as he offered Aurelie a hand." Come on, it's even better on the inside. Scott simply rolled his eyes at the two as he got out of the car. He stopped as wtached Kurt help Aurelie out of the back before he started walking towards the entrance." Alright, We're all going to meet in the Food Court in an hour, right?" He looked to the younger students with a questioning glance. Kurt quickly nodded." Yeah, one hour sharp!" Scott nodded as he opened the doors and went inside, leaving the two at the parking lot. The real reason he had even agreed to drive them was so he could go shopping for Jean's Christmas present. He just knew that he'd have to find her the perfect gift this year. He looked about before settling on going into Ambercrombie and Fitch, figuring that maybe a new outfit would be and ideal gift, after all, Jean did mention that she had her eye on a certain violet top.

Aurelie had dragged Kurt all over the mall, growing amazed at all sorts of various things within shops. Kurt watched each item she looked over carefully, considering the possiblity of a purchase. The two were close, he would admit that, but he wasn't entirely sure if they should be more. Aurelie had never really made any form of move, but then again, neither had he. He silently hoped that maybe if he got her a decent present,t hat maybe they could be more. At the same time, the fear of getting a gift that was 'too great' swept over him. What if he got her something really great and she took it thw wrong way? What if she didn't feel the same and just wanted to stay as friends? He'd feel like a fool. He sighed as he followed her, deciding that whatever he got her, it would have to be practical, sensable, something that she couldn't take the wrong way, like a pair of socks, or maybe even a video game of some sort.

As Kurt quickly pondered over the options, Aurelie's voice brought him back into reality. " Kurt, weren't we supposed to meet Scott in an hour?" She seemed confused, her eyes showing fear. Kurt looked to his watch quickly and his eyes widened. They were twenty minutes late." We're late! Scott'll kill me! Come on! The Food Court isn't too far!" Witht hat, Kurt pulled Aurelie, leading her tot he Food Court just about as fast as he could move. Sure enough, Scott was sitting there, a bag from Ambercrombie and Fitch in one hand, the other up by his face as he looked to his watch once more. Kurt gulped before moving over to the table." Sorry Scott, we lost track of time." He said apologetically. Scott just gave a sigh, knowing that Kurt hadn't done it on purpose." Let's just get a fruit shake and go, alright? If we don't get back before curfew, the professor will have all of us grounded."

Kurt nodded as he got up, leaving Scott and Aurelie to wait at the table. Aurelie's eyes looked tot he bag Scott was holding." What did you buy?" She asked curiously. Scott smiled." A top for Jean. It'll be my christmas present for her." He said with a glad look. His head turned to see Kurt return, holding three strawberry shakes in his arms. He set all hree of them down on the table, relieved that they hadn't spilled. Then he quickly handed one to Scott and another to Aurelie before taking his own for himself." Alright, a drinking contest. First one to brain freeze wins!" Aurelie raised an eyebrow in confusion." What is brain freeze?" Scott smiled softly." Just drink it as fast as you can, trust me, you'll know what it is when you hit it."

" On your mark, get set.. go!" Kurt said as the three students started drinking. Aurelie was confused, but obeyed, the cold semi-liquid mixture moving into her mouth and down her throat. She was amazed, having never tasted anything quite like it before. However, she began to feel a very odd sensation, a sharp pain in her forehead. She frowned and was forced to stop drinking. It was then that the pain seemed to spread to her mouth. It felt as though her body were stopping, just freezing up. She seemed confused, terrified as she tried to figure it out, but her midn was so hazy at the moment. Slowly her eyes began to close, feeling so tired, unable to keep herself awake. " Aurelie? Aurelie! Are you ok?" Kurt's voice rang into her ears. Then then came an odd THUD, and everything went completely black.


	5. Mutant Emergency!

Chapter 5 Mutant Emergency!

" I'm calling Xavier right now Kurt." Scott said firmly as he quickly pulled out his silver cell phone. Behind his red lensed sunglasses, he was terrified, and his eyes would've shown it. Kurt gave a quick nod to Scott, not really having heard him. The only noise he could hear at the moment was his heart as it thumbed up in his ears. He was beyond terrified. There she was, Aurelie, limp upon the hard cold linoleum mall floor. Her skin seemed almost light gray in tone, perhaps almost silver. He moved down to her side, lifting her wrist as gently as possible, checking for the slightest pulse. He let out a trapped breath as he felt the faint beating underneath her skin. She was alive. He moved his sensitive ears gently over to her mouth, listening intently for a breath that wasn't coming. He frowned, then looked to Scott, his eyes narrowed and his voice more firm than he thought it was." She's not breathing! Get an ambulance!" Scott was shocked by this, momentarily stunned. Kurt had never acted this way before. He was agressive, that look in his eyes was so dangerous that Scott actually feared for his life at that very moment. He was so terrified that he actually forgot that Xavier's voice was still coming from the cell phone pressed up against his ear.

" Scott? Scott?" Charles said quickly, suddenly fearful. His eyes widened as the call was suddenly ended. Logan stood there within the office, right up against the desk. He was already upset that Kurt and Scott had busted Aurelie out of the school, but now enraged by the knowledge that something had happened." What's going on?" His voice firm with the fimilar gruff and angry tone. At first, Charles was simply shocked, unable to speak. However, he looked to Logan, fear in his eyes." She's not breathing. I think Scott hung up to call an ambulance." Logan growled and slammed his hands on the desk out of pure rage. " That's it! I'm going down there!" He quickly turned, grabbing his coat from the coat holder. It was merely a minute until Logan got on his motorcycle and started it, pulling out of the institute and past the gates. The only thought on his mind was what a world of hurt those kids were going to be in once he grounded them. Not only had they broken the rules, but now one of their teammates was in danger. This was just perfect.

Scott slowly managed to relax, his fumbling fingers maning to hang up the cell phone." They're sending an ambulance now, Kurt." However, the German boy wasn't listening to a word Scott said, it seemed as though he wasn't even aware of Scott's existance any longer. He had already leaned over her, putting the lessons he had learned from an almost full semester of health class to use. Breathe in. Blow. Look to chest. Wait five seconds. Breathe in. Blow. Look to chest. Wait five seconds. Fear and worried occupied his mind so much that he didn't even realize that he was kissing her. He was trying to save her with all the strength that he could ever have. Never before had he been so tense in his life. Never before had he feared anything so much in his life. Scott did his best, standing up and keeping back the many people who had started to crowd around the two students. Five minutes passed. Kurt checked her pulse once more. Still a good pulse. Still not breathing.

Two more minutes passed. Kurt was about the blow into her mouth when a hand firmly grabbed his shoulder, gently moving him. He looked up and slowly relaxed at the sight of the emergency doctor. Already they were unloading a stretcher. Kurt watched as they gently moved her pale body onto it, her golden hair hanging off the side. Kurt couldn't help but notice how she looked like an angel at that very moment. She seemed like some form of sentient being among hundreds of mortals, a glorious gift that the world did not deserve. It was at that moment that Kurt firmly decided, that if she did make it, he'd do everything in his power to prevent it from happening again. Slowly, she was carried outside the the ambulance. Kurt snapped back into reality, quickly following after them. " Wait! I have to go with her! Please, I'm her best friend. She has..." He trailed off for a mere moment." A social disorder. If she wakes up around strangers, she'll most likely freak and just get worse. Please." He begged the best he knew how. After a few seconds of debate, they agreed, allowing him into the back of the ambulance .

Scott stood outside, watching as the ambulance drove away from the mall. Once it was out of view, he lowered his head and stepped out into the parking lot, passing the rows of several other vehicles, to go get into his car. However, the roar of a motorcycle forced him to look-up and see Logan, with his eyes narrowed. " Where's the Elf?" He seemed in a really bad mood, extremely annoyed, and it showed greatly in his voice. " The Ambulance came." Scott said firmly, voice not wavering at all despite how worried he was." They're on their way to the hospital." Logan gave a nod and a sigh." How was she doing?" His eyes seemed to soften a bit. He always did whenever it was one of his students in trouble. Scott relaxed slowly." Her pulse was fine, but she still wasn't breathing." He said softly, worry creeping back into his voice. Logan nodded at the explaination." Get on. We're gonna go and make sure she wakes up alright." He said rather firmly. He just had a rather strong feeling that this was going to be a long night.


	6. Surpressed Memory

Chapter 6 Surpressed Memory

_" Aurelie, come in my sweet angel." The kind voice called out in the darkness. It was so fimiliar, so warm and loving. Immediately a name came to that voice. Papa. Aurelie found herself walking into the large oaken library, shelves full of years of literature, firm going in the fireplace. And there upon the dark wooden floor sat the large brown armchair. Papa's chair. Slowly, tiny legs stumbled in the darkness, creeping towards the fireplace's glow. Feelings of need sudenly seemed to appear as she approached, glancing into the warm brown eyes of a man. His face in a warm smile, his cheekbones thin and high upon his face, his eyes weary, yet still full of kindness. His whole body was thin, even his mousy brown mustache. His body was in a simple white long sleeved shirt with brown overalls. His eyes seemed to almost sparkle as she approached. _

_Aurelie felt long thin spider-like hands gently grasped her waist as she was pulled upon his lap. Her body quickly relaxed as her cheek moved to his chest, listening softly both to the continuous heartbeat and to his soft gentle voice." There's my little princess, did you not sleep well?" Very gently, a warm hand went around her, a comforting affectionate gesture. " Tell me a story Papa." Aurelie said softly, voice full of child-like wonder." Tell me about Africa, about how you met Maman ." There was a light chuckle that she could feel from deep in the man's chest." That story? You know it all by heart, you can tell it just as well as I can." There was a sligth teasing in his tone. Nonetheless, a small frown formed on Aurelie's face." But it's not the same as when you tell it Papa, please?" There was another chuckle from his chest, then a long sigh." Alright, alright..." _

Kurt's eyes fell upon the cold white tiled floors right outside the hospital's emergency room. Worry had consumed him. To keep his mind off the words of the nurses and doctors, he had slowly began to count the floor tiles.56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61. His count would have to stop, for his eyes had hit a wall. His eyes narrowed in irritation at that particular wall. If it were just a few feet farther away, he'd have more tiles to preoccupy himself with, instead of allowing his sensitive ears to listen to the voices of the room. He felt guilt run through him. This was all his fault. If only he hadn't announced that stupid contest, maybe they'd be at the institute right now. Sitting in the rec room with some microwaved popcorn to watch a movie of some sort. Not here in this cold hospital, stuck between listening to doctors and nurses, or the patient across the hall who was complaining about a pea that had touched the mashed potatoes on his tray.

Kurt couldn't help but be annoyed at how lifeless everything in this place seemed. This was a building of death. His mind suddenly wandered, realizing that death was such a normal thing here that people were almost immune to it. What would happen if Aurelie died? Would their voices show any emotion? Would they lose a wink of sleep that night knowing that they had watched her die? They all had families to go home to no doubt, would they tell their wives or husbands about it? Would they even refer to her by her name instead of the number on the bracelet that now was upon her pale wrist? These thoughts brought such fear to his mind that he hadn't even heard the footsteps as Scott and Logan approached. What horror it must be to die in a place like this, all alone. Not even to be remembered in the files ( for he noticed that a patient had passed in one room, and their files thrown away in the garbage), not to be remembered for the life they had, but only for the fee of their care within this house of death.

He was forced from his mind as a rough hand grabbed the German mutant's shoulder. His eyes widened in fear as he looked up to see Logan's fimilar face. Logan raised an eyebrow, confused as he saw Kurt's face. Kurt hadn't realized that while thinking a tear had rolled down upon his cheek. " Are you alright Elf?" He asked, merely a bit worried for Kurt. never before had the boy seemed so jumping or fearful. Kurt slowly wiped the tear from his cheek, slowly nodding." Ja, just thinking is all." He admitted, his eyes once again returning to the tiles.

Scott slowly sat next to Kurt while Logan stood. Scott slowly gathered up enough strength to ask." How is she? Have you heard anything?" Kurt frowned before shaking his head." They haven't told me anything yet." His previous thoughts returned to him as he continued." she may be dying right now, and we wouldn't even know." He stared at Scott, that pain within his eyes. The pain of not knowing, of having to wait. Scott gently set a hand upon Kurt's shoulder, keeping a level head so he could help keep Kurt calm." Don't even think like that Kurt. She's going to be fine. You'll see, she'll wake up in about twenty minutes and all of us will head back to the school." Kurt slowly nodded, seeming to be able to relax, knowing that Scott was being serious." Ja, I hope so. I just wish they'd tell us what's going on, they just keep moving about in that room." Scott gave a nod slowly." She's not their typical patient either Kurt, it might take them a bit longer to figure out what's wrong."

(Author's Note- Maman- a common French word, an affectionate word for a mother. Simialr to 'momma' or 'mommy'. )


	7. Help From Hank

Chapter 7 Help From Hank

Scott glanced at his watch once more. Five minutes had passed from the time he had sat down. So far, his emotionless expression hadn't cracked, but the furrowing of his brow was begining to give him away. Kurt hadn't changed much over the last few minutes, worry still in his eyes and evident from his expression. The German didn't seem at all like himself, so different from the usual care-free youth. He had to admit, that this French girl was really changing him. Already he seemed a bit more serious than usual, and he was taking this accident rather hard. His eyes then moved to the rather irritated Canadian as he leaned against the wall, his eyes moving about every few seconds, perhaps paranoid. Scott knew Logan was a bit fearful of hospitals, and he had every right to be. Even Scott was begining to shiver slightly. This place was a bit creepy. He relaxed instantly when his eyes spooted Professor Xavier being gently pushed in by the large and powerful hands of the one and only Dr. Hank McCoy. Xavier's brows were already furrowed, worry evident upon his face." Have you heard anything?" Logan gave a sigh." I think they left a bunch of trainees and interns in there without any briefing. These guys don't seem to have a clue." His usual gruff voice was dripping with sarcasm as he glared towards the closed blinds which made it impossible for them to see into the room. Charles nodded, giving a soft sigh." Well, I suppose I'll go in and relive them." Hank nodded, gently opening the door as Xavier's powerful mind quickly placed thoughts and memories within each of the five minds within the room. " We'll take it from here." He said simply. Slowly, the doctors and nurses looked up towards The two. Each gave a nod and began to leave the room, talking amungst each other, making a dinner plan for later. Slowly Scott stood and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder." Come on Kurt, let's go in and see her."

Now Kurt and Scott were seated inside up against the wall, Logan at the door just in case of any disturbances. Xavier sat at the foot of Aurelie's bed as he attempted to grasp her mind to try and bring her to conciousness as Hank quickly monitered her body and vital signs, trying to work up a diagnosis. Kurt stared at the bed in mere awe. There she laid, the golden haired girl that he had stayed with in the ambulance. How he wished that Her eyes would open. She was rather different now, the usual white hospital grown upon her body, but barely able to cover her body passed the hips. He kept his mind away from that as best as he could. Now was not the time. He couldn't help but be angry, The doctors had been in her for what seemed like hours, and the only thing that had been accomplished was that she was dressed in that white gown, her bracelet on and her vital signs being monitered. Upon a tray set some various drugs and a syringe filled with a soft yellow toned liquid which made him quiver. After two minutes, Xavier's determind look became a confused one." Her mind, has reverted back to another time, like a memory of some sort. It's impossible to bring her to conciousness this way." Hank slowly nodded." Just as I though, Her body temperature is at seventy degrees. Apparently it's been declining for some time now. What's odd is that she shows every sign of a hypothermic patient, except that her limbs all appear healthy. Usually the body would begin to die after going lower than eighty-seven degrees. Her body isn't dying, it's almost as though she's just sleeping, like some form of suspended animation."

Suddenly, Scott recalled a lesson in biology, amazed." Isn't that what snakes do? Like a hibernation? Their body temperature lowers but they just sleep through it?" Hank slowly nodded, slowly smiling in pride that Scott had remembered." Yes.. In snakes it's because of the anti-freeze substance that lies within their venom...glands.." He looked to Aurelie, in sudden realization." Those glands... That's why she had the reaction in the first place. They're very sensitive to temperature, especialy of cold things." Scott nodded as he spoke." Those shakes were freezing, hurt my teeth a bit." He admitted. Hank nodded grimly.' Yes... exactly.. Those fangs touched that substance, the pain from the cold signalled for the body to begin slowing down and eventually she simply fell unconcious."

Logan gave an impatient growl as he looked to Hank, a mixture of anger and fear evident within his eyes." Well, we're glad you figured out the problem, now how do we get her out of this hibernation?" He was irritated as it was, and hospitals always seemed to remind him of laboratories with all the weird machines and needles. Hank frowned." Warmth should snap her out of it. But we'd have to warm the entire body at the same time, just as you would with a hypothermic patient. Perhaps a bath, or simply many blankets." Xavier gave a slight smile and a nod." Will we be able to move her back to the institute?"

Hank thought it over quickly, giving a nod." She'll need to be kept in a warm vehicle though. It'll be best if we take her back." He said as he looked to Logan and Scott. Logan gave a nod and smirked." Good, I don't have that much room on my bike anyway." Kurt slowly looked up, his mind snapping back into the present." Can I ride with her Professor? This is all my fault, I just want to help her." Xavier looked to the boy for a few moments, then once more lightly searched the surface of Aurelie's mind before giving a nod." Yes. It'll be best if she has a very fimilar face to wake up to. I'm afraid some of the things going on within her mind are very frightening, when she wakes, she may even be somewhat dangerous." Kurt gave a gulp of fear, but nodded, accepting this possibility. If she did attack him, he'd fully deserve it.


	8. Snowed In!

Chapter 8 Snowed In!

" Atleast we already got her inside." Logan said in an attempt to raise the morale of the others within the room. The Rec room had never seemed so gloomy. The usually warm room seemed to be gloomy and cold, though the sight of snow falling seemed to merely add to this. Kurt hadn't moved from the large couch in what seemed like ages. The look of worry had never faded from the fimilar blue furry face. Scott was a bit more relaxed as he sat in the large brown armchair. A cup of hot cocoa was within his hand, partly to help him relax and partly to ease tension from the room, if that was even possible. His eyes stayed glued to the weather reporter as she spoke, a firm look upon his face." School's closed for tomorrow. That's good atleast." Scott mumbled. An annoyed grunt could be heard from Logan. His back tot he rest of the room before he spoke in his usual gruff voice." Yeah, but bein' buried in four feet of the stuff isn't good at all." Scott watched as Logan simply left the room. He figured Logan was headed for a shower, and memories of the stench of sweat reminded him that it was great that Logan had actually decided to take one on his own time. He laughed at a particular memory of Logan covered in oil from working in the garage. Ororo had done everything but run the shower for him herself. He looked back to Kurt and his light-hearted smile returned to a frown.

" Everything's going to be ok Kurt. You heard Hank and the Professor, it's just going to take some time is all." Scott hoped this would help Kurt. Kurt's golden eyes slowly glanced towards Scott, but he gave a soft sigh." You didn't see her face the way I did Scott. When she fell, she was so scared. It was like the devil himself stood before her." Scott frowned and forced himself up, slowly moving to Kurt." She's going to be fine. She's tougher than we give her credit for." He slowly set his hand on Kurt's shoulder.l He managed a light smile as Kurt seemed to relax some." Yeah, I guess so." His eyes went to the television, glancing over the reports of heavy snow." So, we're all stuck here." Scott nodded slowly." Looks like it. I bet all the recruits will be out before noon though, it's the perfect place for a snowball fight."

Kurt seemed to relax and nodded at that." I bet they will, and I'll be out there to beat them all!" Scott and Kurt laughed at the thought. Finally they could just sit and relax for a bit. However, Kurt suddenly frowned as he remembered." Aurelie.. won't be able to be there." Scott frowned, but nodded." I guess not. Unless we want her to relive the 'brain freeze' incident, it would be best if she stayed inside." Kurt slowly nodded, pain obvious on his face." It's just odd that she can't be out there. It seems like it's always tradition that all of the students snowball each other." Scott gave a soft frown, but reasoned." Yeah.. but.. I think she'll be happier if she's inside. She's safe in here." They both seemed to agree on that point, this was her sanctuary.

Just upstairs, steam was coming from underneath the bathroom door. The sound of the shower easily distinguished from the silent mansion. Slowly, the water stopped. Logan's rough hand wiped the hazed mirror until he could make out his face's reflection. He stared at himself momentarily, gently running a hand over the stubble upon his chin and cheeks. Maybe it was time for a shave. Then he could go out to a bar and possibly find something to fill the vast emptiness within him. Yes, the emptiness he could fill with a few decent drinks. That was what he kept telling himself anyway. He knew what he really needed, but he wasn't going to hassle around with love. Women are nothing but trouble. Being around these teenagers reminded him of that lesson atleast five times a day. For one, there was Kitty, she was a sweet thing, but she could be annoying. He'd never allow himself to fall for one of those valley-girl types. They were just too high-maitenance. His mind then focused on Rogue. She could be nice, but for the most part she was bottled up, hiding. That was a girl that was just too-low maitenance. If he ever found anybody he'd like to atleast be able to talk to them without getting an answer filled with ice. Jean. No, don't even go there. Girls like her wouldn't be interested. They had their eyes set out for the guy in white armor, which he most certainly was not.

He wrapped a white towel around his waist as he emerged from the bathroom. He had never recalled ever thinking of his image of the perfect woman. Then again, around this place he was caught up in teen angst that seemed to prevent him from having his own thoughts. The perfect woman. Well, she'd have to be tough. He certainly wasn't going to come to her rescue every five minutes. She'd have to be nice, well, maybe no so much nice as kind. No, that wasn't it either. He frowned as he glared at the floor. The truth was, he didn't know what he wanted, and that was what frustrated him the most. However, a sudden snap forced him from his thoughts as he looked around the hallway. Everything was pitch black, even the bathroom. He had sworn that he had left the light on. His eyes widened in realization." Stupid snow." He muttered in pure anger." Look's like we've got a black-out on our hands."


	9. Awake At Last!

Chapter 9 Awake At Last!

Immediately the students and instructors who were still awake had managed to gather into the Rec Room. Ororo was going about the room lighting the scented candles she had previously only placed for decoration. Hank was upon the couch with Scott and Kurt while Xavier sat next to the end table. The old telepath's fingers were weaved together, showing that he was in deep thought. Not surprisingly, the moment Logan walked into the room, everyone besides Xavier turned to look at him. Logan glared." What? Never seen a guy when he gets out of the shower before?" Slowly everyone began to look away, but Scott clearly mumbled." You owe me five bucks." in Kurt's direction with a smile. Kurt just glared." I still say he uses a bath robe most of the time, this time you're just lucky." In truth, it was the two teens who were lucky. If there wasn't an odd black out at the moment Logan surely would've attempted to pummel them both.

Ororo decided to quickly change the subject, her eyes focused on the professor." What would be the cause of the black out, Charles?" Xavier gave a soft sigh before stating." It seems to just be from the snow, although, I'm not willing to rule out that a mutant didn't cause it." Logan nods slowly." A mutant? What mutant would that be?" At this, Charles became very quiet." Damien Savin." He said simply. Logan blinked, completely confused." Wait just a minute, he's all the way back at that ranch in Arizona. How could he be here?" Charles took a deep breath before continuing." This brings me to my next bit of bad news. Just five minutes ago, I received a call from Jack Gibs. It seems that Magneto's words have ran throughout the school there. He has new recruits now." At this, everyone became completely silent. Memories of those particular students weren't too far from the surface of their memories. Damien Savin, a rival Scott would never forget. Even though the two had been seperated by distance, those red eyes remained in his nightmares.

" Which ones stayed at the school?" She asked softly, breaking the silence. This was the question on everyone's minds, yet all of them were rather fearful of the answer. Charles looked each occupant of the room in the eyes before answering." Only one student chose to stay... and that's Tenshi Takahiro." Immediately at this name, he noticed the confused look on Scott's face." Codenamed Touji.." He explains, which quickly causes Scott to nod. Kurt frowned, slowly trying to work this all out." But.. why would they come here? No offense, but after quickly switching sides I wouldn't think they'd be put into action by Magneto for quite some time." Charles nodded at Kurt's theory." A good theory, but they aren't who Magneto wants." This statement got Kurt's blood boiling." You mean they're going to come back? Didn't they get it the last time? Aurelie's not interested in joining them." Charles nods." They understood that part Kurt, but I don't think they're going to give her a choice this time." Immediately everyone again became silent. Hank had been quiet, slowly trying to piece every out.Hank slowly nodded before speaking." Is it just coincidence that they wait until we have Aurelie home?" Logan raised an eyebrow, suddenly a question coming to his mind." How is the kid doing anyway? Is she awake yet?" Hank slowly shook his head, giving a sigh." Not yet. I've set her in a heating room, but since the power went out she's just down there in the darkness. I doubt she'll wake without the heat, so there's nothing to worry about." Logan just nodded." Well... I don't know about all of you, but I'm going back to my room. If I smell anything odd I'll let you all know." Hank simply nodded as he watched the Canadian wander upstairs.

How little Hank knew about the words he had said, for deep within the subterranean levels of the Xavier Institute, a pair of blue eyes opened in the darkness. Slowly the pale body sat up upon the white warm medical table which was cooling down from the lack of power. Pupils dialated to take in the little bit of light that was available. Slowly the white room of machines and medical equipment could be made out. The eyes slowly looked down to the body they were attached to, eye widening. Her clothes gone, only a white thin hospital gown upon her thin smooth body. It was barely a gown at all, morely like a sheet of white plastic that had been wrapped around her waist. It started just above her chest, yet ended only mid-thigh. Heat came to her cheeks, was she embarrassed? She couldn't tell. Her eyes widened, feeling sweat begining to form on her forehead. Where was she? Immediately memories seemed to flash before her eyes. This room looked so fimilar. The white walls, the equipment. Her memories were fuzzy, but still there. Men in white coats, the tests, surgery without antiseptic. Her eyes opened and she found her palms laying flat on her temples. Her head aching, yet immediately a thought rose to her mind. Get out. Get out of here as soon as possible. Previous memories reminded her that this place wasn't good, she needed to get out. She frowned as her feet slowly hit the floor. Immediately she found herself forced to her hands, her body in a crouched position. Her body seemed to weigh so much more than her legs remembered, they wouldn't be able to hold her weight. She slowly grabbed onto the table, using it to support her as she stood. Her legs were slowly strengthening. She managed a wobbly step, then another. After what seemed like ages she approached the door and opened it.

She stumbled down the cold dark hallway, eventually finding some stairs. She quickly deicided to use them, though her legs had some difficult manuevering upon them. Once she reached the top of the stairway the wall seemed to block it. She frowned as she set her hands against the wall, feeling for some form of doorknob. Her hands couldn't find one, yet she found the edge. It was a panel. Her arms were weak, but she managed to open it halfway. She let out a sigh of relief as she squeezed her body through the opening. However,her sudden relief was destroyed when her face ran right into a bare and somewhat hairy chest.


	10. Memories to the Surface

Author's note:Greetings everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay! Several family vacations rendered me as 'unable to continue', but now I'm back and can promise atleast one update per week! Sorry to leave everybody hanging."

Chapter 10 Memories to the Surface

A scent reached Logan's nose right before he felt a body against him. A somewhat cold body.His eyes narrowed in the darkness, his nose quickly trying to distinguish which student it was. Definately a female. She lacked the normal smell of heavy make-up, ruling out Rogue. She hadn't spoken yet, and fear seemed evident. His brows furrowed before his gruff voice could be heard." Pyth? How did you wake up? What's wrong?"

Logan gave a gasp as he felt hands tightly grab his chest." Pyth, What's wrong? Come on, talk to me." He could picture her here, terrified, clinging like a young child in a thunderstorm.How he silently prayed that she would speak. Gently, his large rough hand moved in the darkness, gently finding her soft cheek. She let out a soft sound at this touch, mostly likely just released fear and nervousness. Logan gently put his arm around her, simply trying to comfort her." Come on, the others are waiting in the Rec Room. It's warm in there." His hand felt her head give a nod, and slowly, he walked through the pitch black hallway, leading her with a single hand.Logan was amazed at how closely she followed, she really must be scared about something. Slowly, his ears caught the sound of her voice, a bit weak from misuse, but growing stronger with each word." S'il vous plaît,m'aider.J'ai peur." Logan blinked, trying to decipher any of the words she had said. Peur. He knew that word. Fear.

He gave a soft sigh, gently speaking." It's alright, I'm going to help, alright?" Her lack of words didn't comfort him. Xavier had mentioned her mind reverting into memories, who was to say that this current mindset could understand English? He continued walking anyway, hoping that she wasn't too fearful.

All eyes looked up as the two entered the still dim Rec Room. Kurt stood at the sight of Aurelie." Aurelie!" Scott blinked, worried that Kurt could have a heart attack from the mere shock of it all. The blue student became a blur as he ran to Aurelie. Once the two were face-to-face, Aurelie took a step back, hiding behind Logan." J'ai peur!" Logan glared." Back off, Kurt. She's really freaked out." Kurt blinked, a bit hurt." She doesn't recognise me? Aurelie? Come on, it's me.. Kurt? Fuzz-ball? Elf?" He frowned when nothing got Aurelie's attention. Xavier raised an eyebrow, intrigued." Kurt, her mind is somewhat rebooting. It'll be a few moments before she relaxes from the mere shock." Logan glanced towards Xavier, his eyebrow already raised." Shock of what?"

" Memories flooding into her mind, memories she didn't have access to before. However, I'm a bit worried, these memories are from a much earlier time, much earlier than she could've been alive." Xavier's eyebrows furrowed in frustration." Could it be possible that she really is as old as these memories suggest?" Scott stood, a tad annoyed." How old are these memories suggesting? Are we talking twenty, maybe thirty years?" Scott's voice was firm, annoyed and taking charge. Xaver silently shook his head." These memories are from the early 1940's. Atleast sixty years old, however, they stop abruptly, and then.. the rest continues just a year or two ago." Hank blinked, amazed." Do you suppose it's a form of reincarnation? Maybe an imprint from visiting a place?" The blue furry doctor seemed amazed, the glint in his eyes showing how excited he was growing. Xavier shook his head." These are her memories. However, I have a feeling that if we want moe answers, we'll need to do a bit of investigating. One gate is very clear, Auschwitz." Immediately, Kurt felt his eyes widen." But she's French, how would she get there?" Hank nodded." After France surrendered, Germany invaded, but, she's not Jewish, why would she have traveled so far?" Xavier sighes softly." I have a feeling that we'll find any answers there, maybe she could even tell us something, but for the moment, get her some hot chocolate and let her rest, she's been through enough today."


	11. Devious Intentions

Chapter 11 Devious Intentions

Logan stood within the newly rebooting subterranean level. The sound of machine humming seemed like thunder in the eerie silence. He let out a soft breath of relief as the lights came on. Thank goodness the emergency generator had kicked on. He was dressed now, much to his relief. A simple white shirt and a pair of jeans, currently his feet only in a pair of socks. His dark brown eyes narrowed as Hank lunged by his side, moving with tremendous speed towards the Lab which held most of the research files. Logan's eyes glanced back as Xavier followed after the enthusiastic Beast in his wheelchair. Once the two had gone through the doorway, Logan slowly followed, turning his head over his shoulder every few seconds, checking for any trace of an odd scent.He stepped into the doorway of the eerily clean room, his eyes suddenly widening. There was a scent here, a strong scent. His eyes narrowed to the floor as he knelt down, a single long silver hair picked up between his fingers. A mutant hair, lightly scented of flowers, perhaps from shampoo.

Logan was clearly stumped on this particular hair.Usually there was a scent to clearify the gender, but with this particular hair, there was none. Was it possible for a being to have no gender?He didn't figure so. He looked up as another, stronger scent reached his nose. This one was definately male. He blinked, focusing upon the two as they quickly typed at the computers. Hank seemed annoyed as he typed, but after several ERROR messages flashed upon the screen, he gave a wide-eyed fearful look." Impossible... this is impossible." Logan rolled his eyes at this, Hank was practically blubbering." What's impossible?" Logan's tone was firm, annoyed. Hank looked to Logan, regaining his usual intellectual stare." All of Aurelie's files have been erased by the power outage. We don't have anything, even her transfer files from the other school. Nothing else has been touched, oddly enough."

Logan blinked, looking to the silver hair within his hand." I don't think this was any power outage. Somebody broke in and erased those files, this room is full of odd smells." Xavier seemed immediately skeptical." I didn't sense anything." Logan slowly nods." Magneto's helmet makes him immune to most of your powers. There's bound to be lots of copycats out there seeing as he's so popular nowadays." The sarcasm was dripping thickly in Logan's voice.

Scott frowned as he stood outside of Aurelie's room, already in his muscle shirt and black boxers. He was really annoyed, glancing to his watch every five seconds. He looked up as the door opened, the blue fuzzy mutant emerging with a worried look in his eyes. " She's sleeping now." Kurt said softly, his golden eyes moving towards the ground. Scott sighed and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder." Kurt, I don't know how to say this, but maybe you shouldn't be spending so much time with her." Kurt's eyes widened in shock." What?" Scott simply nods." I mean, Kurt, she's changing you. You used to be so care-free and all, and now you seem almost depressed." Kurt's eyes narrowed." I almost got somebody killed today Scott! Not one of your simulations!" Anger was clear as Kurt clenched his fist. Scott's eyes narrowed." Kurt, this isn't about her it's about you! You're changing because of her and it's hurting the rest of us! You've been messing up in simulations and not paying attention, is she really that important to you?" Kurt's tail lashed in anger." I could ask you the same about Jean!Why are you picking on her? She hasn't done anything to you!"

Scott stepped back as Kurt turned, simply teleporting off. He looked away, morely sad than angry. This girl had really changed Kurt. However, he was morely fearful of what more she could do to the lovable fuzzy student.He had heard it from Xavier, Aurelie was still wanted for ten murders. That was the exact sort of thing Kurt shouldn't get mixed up with. Ok, sure, it wasn't entirely her fault, but who was to say Aurelie wouldn't kill Kurt one day on accident? It was no use now, Kurt was too angry to listen. Maybe things would be better in the morning.

However, unknown to those in New York, much more planning and work was going on within a large abandoned brick building in the outskirts of Paris. Within one of the larger rooms stood a wall covered in various photographs that seemed to have been from concentration camp records, along with various graphs and two old x-rays aged from time. In front of this wall stood a tall thin man, his brown hair having turned gray many years ago, his skin weakly against his thin bones. His eyes focused upon one particular picture of a young girl, maybe only six years old with soft blonde hair which had faded to an almost white color. She was wearing a jacket, mittens, pants and shoes. He sighed, recalling how she was one of the very few lucky ones. His moment of silence ended as two pairs of footsteps seemed to approach the room. One of these belonged to a pale man, his raven feather -like hair crowning about his head, nearly touching his shoulders. His eerie green eyes seemed intent and focused.

His companion had a much lighter footstep, a smaller woman with a very unhealthy pale skintone. Her grey eyes were slightly hidden underneath her mess of silver hair, however, in an instant her face began to shift, changing to that of an androginous male. Truly he did seem very feminine, but how odd it would be if one knew the truth. Both wore a simple somewhat dirty white shirt with a pair of cheap jeans which had been through quite a bit of self-repair. The raven haired one hada brown cloth jacket over his shirt, while the other did not.

Slowly, the older man turned, his eyes focusing upon his young charges. His lips nearly quivered with fear as he spoke." Did you get rid of the files?" His voice was weak, nearly pure gasping. The raven-haired male nodded, speaking with a firm, yet smooth tone." Yes, no one will ever even know she was there, professor." The old man gave a soft smile and a light nod." Good, good." Slowly, the silver-haired male gave a confused look." Sir, why did we go through with that, who is she?" The old man gave a light frown, his mind seemed to be wandering for a moment." She's my daughter, Fiore, we were seperated many years ago. That should keep those meddlers away from here." The rest of his speech seemed to turn into a form of murmuring. At this point, the raven-haired male walked behind the aged professor. " Even if they do come, we can handle them. They'll always remember the day that they try to get passed us." The aged professor gave a light nod." Yes, if they were to ever get passed our defense, it would be...chaos.."


	12. Kurt's Lament

Chapter 12 Kurt's Lament

The morning couldn't have come soon enough for Kurt. His worry for Aurelie over the night had kept him up, and had brought him here to the kitchen in search of caffiene. His lips curled back in a yawn as a blue furry hand gently rubbed at his eyes. He was still in his pajamas, not caring who saw him. One golden eye slowly glanced over to the window, noticing the sunrise. The golden color reminded him of the previous night, of Aurelie's golden hair against the ugly white color of the hospital bed. He inwardly cringed at the memory. He finally got up fomr his seat, taking the opprotunity to get a better look outside. He smiled at the thick blanket of snow which covered the ground, as well as the trees. It was then that he got an idea, an odd, but good idea.

Aurelie groaned as her hand slapped the alarm clock as it blarred. It was already seven. How she wished she could just sleep, her body was aching. However, a scent came to her nose, causing her blue eyes to open. Gingerbread? Yes, gingerbread. But who in their right mind would be making gingerbread this early? She attempted to go back to sleep, but her stomach wouldn't let her, gurgling with want. Gingerbread sounded good right about now. Something warm to eat on a chilly morning. Slowly, she forced herself up and out of bed, still wearing her large blue and duck covered pajama pants and her longsleeved blue shirt. Her golden hair a bit dissheveled from the night before. Groggily, she made her way to the kitchen, her eyes widened to see not only ginergerbread cookies, but what looked to become a gingerbread village. There was Kurt, hard at work decorating every single shingle on one of the cookie houses, apparently so wrapped up in his work that he hadn't heard her come in. She smiled and noticed the large tray of fresh gingerbread men. They looked delicious. Aurelie just couldn't help herself.

The next thing Kurt heard was a sickening _crunch_. Quickly, he turned his head, eyes widening in the horror of the decapitated gingerbread man. Aurelie seemed to notice Kurt's shock and raised an eyebrow in worry. " Kurt? Are you ok?" However, Kurt's eyes turned into a glare." How could you! He had a wife and kids!" As if to prove this, he motioned towards a gingerbread woman and two other cookies. Aurelie took a step back, she had never seen Kurt so upset." I'm sorry.. here.. we can make some more.." Kurt just turned away, his tail lashing in irritation." No.. she'd never re-marry again.. just go..." Aurelie seemed hurt, but left the kitchen, leaving the remains of the half-eaten cookie.

Rogue blinked as she passed the silent girl in the hallway, shocked to find Kurt in the kitchen." Kurt? What's wrong. Everybody's worried about you because of that girl." Kurt blinked, his golden eyes widening in awe at Rogue's remark." Because of her...?" He murmured. " Why?" Rogue was hesistant. Kurt may be her brother, but he was also stubborn. " Kurt... everytime you're near her, it's like your hypnotized. She's bad news and you don't even see it. Kurt... there's a reason Xavier put her in that ranch place. It's because she's dangerous Kurt, she'll hurt you." Kurt's eyes narrowed in anger at Rogue's accusation." She's dangerous? Newsflash, Rogue! We all are! What do you all have against her anyway? Everybody besides me avoids her, why is that?" Rogue frowned, but finally admitted." She's a murderer Kurt. She's wanted for ten murders. If given the chance, I think she'd kill you."

This words hit deeper than anything Kurt had experienced in his life." No.. you're wrong. Aurelie would never..." " Kurt, please, for your own sake, just stay away from her. Let Logan, Hank and the professor take care of her, don't get involved." Kurt looked away, hurt and angered." I almost killed her Rogue, you couldn't see the way she looked as life clung to her, her eyes were so innocent... Rogue, I know she'd never mean to hurt anyone, just like you never mean to hurt anyone." Rogue looked away, then frowned before admitting." X wants to send her home." Kurt's eyes widened, shocked." how did you..?" Rogue finally admitted." Scott heard it from X, Jean heard it from Scott and Kitty heard it from Jean... Kurt... I'm sorry.." Kurt flinched back as she tried to comfort him with her hand. He didn't want her pity. Rogue seemed hurt by this, yet continued." Kurt, it's what's best for her. She doesn't belong here.." Kurt's eyes narrowed." She does! She's one of us! A real X-men! All of you are just too blind to see it..." Without warning, Kurt ported off. Rogue slowly smirked, walking from the school, pulling a cell phone from her pocket. A deep voice came from the other line.

" Is everything going according to plan?"

" Yes Magneto.." The Southern accent fading to the much darker voice of Mystique." Everything is going perfect."


	13. Europe Gets In the Game

( Author's Note: I know it's been a long time since I submitted a chapter, and I'm very sorry about the wait. I refined Aurelie's character quite a bit so that the story would actually connect together. Not to mention I had to fine-tune quite a few of the other characters . Again, I'm sorry for the wait and my next update won't take nearly as long.)

**Chapter 13 Europe gets in the game **

The humming of machines filled the air within the subterranean levels of the institute. Dr. Hank McCoy had insisted on a thorough check-up of the system to make sure nothing else had been touched by the supposed mutant vandals. Charles Xavier sat at his side, worry evident on his face. The blue furred hand carefully clicked the mouse and then began to type." Hmmmm..." He murmured softly." The entire system seems fine, though oddly there are some extra pictures I don't recall placing here." He explained. Xavier raised an eyebrow." Pictures?" Hank gave a nod, quickly pulling up the mentioned files. Xavier's eyes widened. It was a black and white image of Aurelie." Track that image to its source, hank." He explained firmly." If it's a group trying to track her, we need to know all we can." Hank gave a mere nod as he began typing again.

Xavier's attention turned to the doorway as Logan came in, seeming a tad annoyed." She won't come out of her room." He sighed as he approached Xavier." I don't know why you even tried to keep her here. You knew how unstable her mind was." Xavier nodded slowly." Yes, they explained that to me in Canada." Both Hank and Logan looked to Xavier. " Canada?" Hank asked." When was she there?" Xavier sighed, but answered." She was in a mental facility there. Some men had found her in the northern part of the country, and had thought she was dead, but once they got her to the hospital, she woke up, and accidentally bit two of the doctors. They tied her down and forced her to that place. The doctors there I doubt were certified. Diagnosed her with a wide variety of odd things. Agoraphobia, cryiophobia..."

Hank slowly shook his head." Both of those are sensible fears, for her case. Fears of crowds, of cold things." Logan nodded slowly." Ok, so we have that figured out, but how did she get to Canada? She said she's a Parisian." The three seemed to contemplate, but Hank's head turned towards the computer screen." Hmm... the tracking leads to a Dr. Pierre Laroux... Laroux.. Oh yes, next to you, professor, he's the second top mutant researcher, though he isn't a mutant. He supposedly traveled the world in his youth where he adopted quite a few mutant children, his current address is in Paris."

Logan seemed in shock." You think Aurelie was one of his little adoptions?" Xavier nodded. "It's possible. Hank, set the coordinates for the jet, you and I will have to go and have a discussion with Mr. Laroux." Hank quickly nodded to Xavier. Logan turned as though to leave the room." You two be careful. If he still has any of those adopted mutants around, he might not want any company." Xavier nodded." But above all, he's a scientist. I'm certain he won't mind at all."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the snowball fight outside was like an unbearable torture to Aurelie. To be able to hear all the fun that was going on just outside this heated sanctuary, but be unable to participate. She sat upon her bed, still in her blue pajamas as she could only watch from the window. It seemed that Scott was winning, as he was the only one with his jacket as clean as it had been when he left. The blonde gave a mere frown at the familiar _BAMF_ sound behind her.

" What do you want now, Kurt?" She asked, seeming a bit annoyed.

The Blue fuzzy mutant slowly frowned, his golden eyes upon the floor." I wanted to say that I'm sorry for earlier. It wasn't your fault. I was sort of hoping that maybe you wouldn't mind if I sat with you to watch." He asked, slowly looking back to her, unsure of what her reaction would be.

Aurelie turned to face him and gave a light smile. Her look was one of content happiness." I guess it's alright. There isn't that much to watch anyway. Scott has the others overpowered" She explained as she gave a smile in Kurt's direction.

Kurt gave a slight nod, but his eyes stayed focused on her, worried." I.. heard that you were being sent back home." He said softly, sadness in his tone. Aurelie looked back to him, very confused." Going back home?" She asked. " I don't have anywhere to go back home to." She told him softly. " I heard from.. From Rogue that you're going home for Christmas. It must be nice to have a place to go to, to get out of here." Even though she had a soft smile, Kurt couldn't help but stare down at his feet. Never before had he felt bad about going home. " It is nice. I get to see my parents again…" He trailed off, his golden eyes slowly looking back to her." Maybe.. Maybe you should come too. It would be good for you."

Aurelie's eyes widened at his offer. She slowly shook her head." I couldn't. I wouldn't want to intrude. They're your family, I don't have any reason to be there." Kurt gave a soft smile. Aurelie was too polite to accept. " I want you to come, to meet them. I know they'd love to meet you, my mother always wanted me to bring home a girl." He couldn't help but smile as he spotted the red tone upon her cheeks." Please Aurelie… for me?" He asked.

Aurelie looked back to him, only to face a pair of large golden eyes with the most begging look the fuzzy mutant could manage. She gave a soft sigh and finally nodded." Alright, I'll go." She promised. Kurt smiled and nodded. He seemed very happy about it. " You and I should go and get presents for them, like, a group shopping thing." Kurt immediately suggested. Aurelie just smiled and nodded." Alright, but no smoothies this time." Kurt nodded." Of course, no smoothies, I promise."


	14. The Laroux Clan

Chapter 14 - The Laroux Clan 

Never before had Charles seen such an elegant estate. He had to admit that the large building seemed far more sophisticated than his own mansion, but then quickly reminded himself that all of the mutants Pierre was housing were already adults, this building didn't go through the same wear and tear that teenagers caused. The parlor was completely rose in shade, from the painted walls down to the wooden floors, the entire room held the same color. All about the rooms with photos of individual people, no doubt Pierre Laroux's many children.

Hank slowly looked around as well, his eyes straying to the bookcase. Many of the book titles were in French, and therefore he was unsure of what information was contained within them. However, as there came a soft sound of wood moving, both Xavier and Hank turned their attention to the doorway, where a very thin pale man entered, dressed in what looked to be a simple white labcoat and black slacks. His large rimmed glasses fit smugly about his nose as his bright eyes seemed to stare at them both." Professor Xavier, I must say it is surprising to be meeting you in person." He said as he offered a thin boney hand towards Charles. Slowly, Xavier gave a nod and shook Pierre's hand. He gave a motion towards Hank." This is my colleage, Dr. Henry McCoy." Pierre gave a simple nod to Hank." A pleasure, now, what do I owe to be the honor of this visit?"

It was Hank who spoke first, eager to get some information." We heard that you have a group of mutants here." Pierre nodded." Of course, my children." Xavier gave a light nod." Would you care to.. tell us a bit about them?" Pierre blinked, intrigued." I have twenty children from twelve different countries. They were considered outcasts among their homes, and many were eager to be welcomed into a home."Hank nodded, very interested." Do they all still live here with you?" Pierre shook his head." No, After Kura and Kage had an arguement, some of them left home. Only fifteen of my children still live here." Xavier raised an eyebrow, interested." Kura?" Pierre smiled." One of my oldest. His mutation is that of a necromancer, able to communicate and mobilize the dead for his own uses." Hank flinched at the thought." That sounds terrifying.." Pierre shook his head." On the contrary, he's a very sweet young man, he always has been rather gentle."

Xavier nodded, but then slowly asked." And what about this other? Kage?"Pierre seemed a little nervous, but then spoke." His name, Kage.. is the Japanese translation for shadow. That's what he does. He can stretch his shadow, bend it to strangle and murder others. He's always been a bit harder to control, very will full, why are you so curious about my children?" He asked, his eyes narrowed at Xavier and Hank. Xavier slowly answered." We believe we have found one of them, a young teen by the name of Aurelie." At the mere mention, Pierre seemed to become pale." Oh?" He questioned, then continued." What do you want to know?" He asked. Xavier seemed content now." Everything. We need you to tell us everything you know about her." Pierre sighed." Alright, I'll tell you." Then he began.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Aurelie were within the mall, Logan with them just in case any mishaps were to happen. So far, Logan was simply bored as he watched Kurt and Aurelie go through store after store after store. Aurelie would become easily intrigued by unusual items, which usually allowed Kurt to glance around for things to buy for Aurelie without the blonde noticing. Logan had to admit, he felt a bit proud of the elf. Ever since Aurelie's accident, Kurt had really stepped up to try and help her.

Logan finally gave a sigh as he watched Aurelie look over cookingware." Do you think your mother would like these?" She asked, holding up a large pot. Kurt blinked, unsure." Not something so big. She doesn't cook much pasta." He explained." Maybe a good juicer would be better." He suggested." She's mentioned thinking of getting one." Aurelie nodded simply." Good idea." Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes as Kurt glanced around quickly, as if trying to find something remotely interesting as Aurelie busied herself looking over juicers.

Once the group went to the food court, Kurt claime to be headed to the restroom. Aurelie didn't question it, but Logan knew better. He had a feeling that Kurt was headed towards a certain shop to purchase some gift idea. It was a good ploy for Kurt to use, especially given the circumstances. Once Kurt was gone however, Logan decided to try and talk." How're you feeling today?" Aurelie looked up at Logan, a little confused by his sudden question." Alright, I guess." She said. Logan nodded, but then spoke again." I've been thinking... ever since I first met you.. you seemed a little bit.. fimilar... have we met before?" Aurelie frowned, thinking. Then it hit her. His face, his voice. Her eyes widened, shocked." The darkness... you opened the door.. were the first to come near me.." Logan raised an eyebrow, unsure of what she meant." Darkness?" Aurelie nodded softly." Yes... in.. in... Au... au.." She trailed off, as if unsure of the name. Logan's eyes widened, suddenly recalling it as well." Auschwitz."

All at once, Logan moved over to Aurelie, looking down at her, recalling those soft confused eyes." You were the one I saw.. that room.." Aurelie nodded softly." You were the man... in the odd uniform.."

The two stared at each other, in awe. However, when Kurt approached, he became shocked at what he saw. Logan and Aurelie staring at each other, both of them awfully close. He frowned, suddenly feeling a pain within his chest." How could you...?"


End file.
